whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Pearl (CTD)
Pearl is an Ojo Eshu Wilder and "Baroness" of the Big Easy in the Duchy of the Delta Crescent in the Kingdom of Willows. Overview Patsy never knew her parents. She grew up in the Bakerman Home for Children and as one of dozens of black orphans she had little hope of being adopted, even less after developing a reputation for strangeness. She talked to her dolls, pausing as if they were answering; said the animals on her wallpaper danced at night. The heads of the Home said no one would adopt her if she talked that way and she gradually lost the ability to see such things. She's almost forgotten those dreams when she saw her first live play. Not even professional, it was a high school drama dress rehearsal but it infused her with Glamour, triggering her Chrysalis. She didn't go back to the Home. When she regained her senses she was wondering through New Orleans toward the docks. Moving as though called, she boarded a seedy-looking riverboat and felt she had come home. There she met Quillan, a grump Nocker who had kept the boat afloat. He was too drunk to have found her earlier but civil enough to let her stay aboard. As Patsy explored the boat she realized it was an old showboat and a floating Freehold. The entire boat wasn't enchanted but a central cabin, flanked by two others, had a small Balefire. Quillan had tended it for years but had almost lost interest in life when Patsy showed up. Her excitement about turning the boat back into a showboat rekindled his fading Glamour and he helped her refurbish it. Several coats of paint and auditions later, the ''Mississippi Pearl'' was open for business with Patsy, renamed Pearl, starring in many of the productions. Paddlewheeling up the Mississippi River from New Orleans to Memphis, they offered a four-day cruise, two plays, two variety shows, a little old fashioned riverboat gambling (in costume provided for a small fee), fine cooking and a special afternoon storytelling session by Pearl. Mortals and Kithain alike have discovered the potent dreams evoked by the the romance of it all. Duchess Lisette discovered the Mississippi Pearl and loves the whole idea, traveling at least once a year round trip. Even though Pearl and Quillan are both Seelie, she likes their company so much she named Pearl Baroness of the Big Easy and Quillan Baron of the River. The titles have not been approved by King Meilge, (nor does he know of their existence) but Pearl believes herself to truly be a noble. (Quillan isn't so certain.) Pearl has become quite the Actress and Storyteller. She is also a first-class riverboat pilot when it's needed. Quillan has tried to teach her to repair the boat but she has no mechanical aptitude. She is good, however, at keeping the accounts and making the boat a success. She is adept at the Art of Wayfare with skill in Legerdemain and Primal as well. Image At 5'6" and 115 lbs., with cafe-au-lait skin, heavy black hair and warm brown eyes, Pearl looks much like many other young women of New Orleans. When she steps on stage, however, her eshu nature shines through, converting her from a somewhat attractive woman to a beautiful star. She blossoms in costume, whether on stage or at court. Personal Pearl has found what she wanted most in life. She loves traveling about the Mississippi Pearl, performing for appreciative audiences, and she adores Quillan despite his pretense of being an unmitigated grouch. She's gathered a wonderful group of changelings and mortals together to perform aboard the riverboat. She's even gained the friendship of the Duchess of New Orleans. She has made both Pearl and Quillan nobles, something Pearl never expected. Her life has really become just like a fairy tale and she couldn't be happier. References # CTD. [[Kingdom of Willows (book)|'Kingdom of Willows']], pp. 110-111. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Eshu (CTD)